Love Hunter
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: A new world of Love Hina, Halloween edition.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Love Hunter

Chapter 1

At late in the rainy night, there was a man who walked down to the Hinta Inn. This man was named Keitaro Urashima.

Keitaro was a hunter of the dark. When he was a kid, he had trained in the art of hunting. His family, the Urashima, was well known in tracking dark creatures and dispersing necromantic magic. In most cases, it was seen as good. Unfortunately they made many enemies which meant all of the family members had to learn to defend themselves beside the skill of hunting.

Sensing to his knowledge that nobody lived here since it is an inn, he proceed to enter in the house as if he owned that place. Being tired and sweaty from his travel, he decided to take a bath. He felt something warm and went to the place. There he found a hot spring which is the perfect thing for his aching back.

Ah what a relaxing spring this is! thought Keitaro.

Then he heard the sound of the door to the hot springs opening. He turned his head towards the door and saw something.

In came a girl with long light-brown hair, she was what every guy would describe as a 'babe'. But the fact that she was beautiful was not what shocked Keitaro. It was the fact that she was completely naked meaning she didn't seem to mind about it and there was a tail…

Keitaro already knew this was going to be trouble. This girl was a devil. Good thing that she didn't have a trident though.

"Ahh...I love this hot spring. Bathing at night is always the best!" She said while sinking into the hot water.

Keitaro would have wanted to leave but his brain was currently not properly functioning because of his damn hormones. Also the fact of sudden movement might have alerted her of a trespasser. So the result was random words coming out of his mouth:

"Uhh...wha..."

"Don't you think my breasts have gotten bigger? Here take a look." She said, putting her arms under her breasts to give him a full view. "I can't compare to you though...Hey c'mon I'll let you touch them!" She said all of a sudden.

Then she grabbed Keitaro in a hug and moved her hand to his hand. But she moved too low, coming in touch with a certain part of the male anatomy that gets hard at times.

Keitaro of course was shocked. Some girl that he had never seen before in his life just came up to him, offered him to touch her breasts, and then grabbed him 'there'. His reaction to this predicament? He froze.

"Huh? What's this hard thingy? It's getting bigger and bigger..." She then let go of him and took a pair of bottle-coke glasses that were on one of the many stones surrounding of the spring. As soon as she saw a guy in front of her she realized what she had done. And a moment after that she thought about what a boy was doing in a girls' dorm. After thinking she came to one conclusion, she screamed with rage at the top of her lungs:

" SOMEONE HELP! PERVERTS IN HERE!¨

This signaled only one logical reaction. Get the hell out of here NOW!

Keitaro bolted out of the spring avoiding a Naru Punch. As he got close to the door, he crashed into something soft.

Oomph

Keitaro's face was stuck between a woman's cleavages, his hand on her right breast.

The girl in question had short brown hair, and as he noticed after peeling himself out, rather big breasts. But this woman was also not ordinary woman too.

Damn a Succubus! A female demon that has sexual intercourse with men to put them to eternal slumber! I don't wanna die now! 

Before he could quickly spill some apologies to her, she spoke.

"My, my you look devious even though this is an only girl dorm. But you know staying in an only girl place starves me of my pleasure and you look exactly the one to fulfill my hunger…" she said filled with lust as she went slowly to him.

Keitaro with his training, duck before she could grab him. Luckily he also avoided a kick in the head by the girl whose foot smashed into the Succubus' face.

"Mitsune! Are you alright?" said the devil as she helped the fallen girl up forgetting the moment that the pervert was there.

Keitaro taking this distraction rushed away trying to get his equipment to deal these women. As he ran, he collide a girl with short dark blue hair wearing a cooking apron, showing her his 'assets' by accident. They both stared at each other. While the girl knew that he was some sort of trespasser, Keitaro saw this again not an ordinary child…

Damn it! A werewolf! I knew that I should have gotten more silver bullets! What to do what to do? I know, distract her! 

"Hey look a full moon!" he yelled pointing to a random place behind her.

"AAAUUUUU?" the werewolf said as she turned around.

Taking this advantage, he ran off to the living room where he left his stuff. Getting dress super fast as he had to learn in the past which could be the difference between life and death, he was armed and ready. Hey it was a part of the training to save time to do more constructive things.

Before he could get on his usual weapons such as guns and daggers, he felt something moving behind him. He spun around and saw a beast like creature with blond-like hair.

"Hi ya! My name is Su! You look tasty! Mind of I eat you?"

Author Notes:

Nothing much really, more of a parody for the Halloween time around here. I could continue but I'm kinda stuck on what to cast the other girls to be. Su would be some creature who eats a lot but I don't have an idea what to call it.

Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
